


waiting for the rain to behave

by stupidgaytree



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: "Hey, Gogo!"Gogo looks up from her phone and grins back at Honey Lemon as she comes down the front steps of her apartment. "Hey."Honey stops a few feet away from the bike with a puzzled look on her face, the pink helmet she had found held at her side. "So... how do I —""Put the helmet on and hop on." Gogo puts her own helmet back on to demonstrate and gestures behind her. Honey nods, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth again, and puts on her helmet before cautiously moving over and getting on behind Gogo. She hesitates again, clearly unsure what else to do, and Gogo grabs her hands and places them at her own hips. "Just hold on to me," she says, and Honey mumbles something about precarious positions before Gogo revs the motorcycle and she squeals. Gogo laughs and says, "Where to?"





	waiting for the rain to behave

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 wouldnt let me just Say Things in the tags so uuuuh. yea the rest of the team is there and so is aunt cass (god bless) but theyre more minor so i didnt tag em. yeehaw enjoy
> 
> (title taken from [sunday drive by ladyhawke](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FndZ81XXW7s))

"Honey!"  
  
Honey Lemon jerks around, tugging her earbuds out of her ears and smiling as Gogo catches up to her. "Hi, Gogo! I was just heading out."  
  
"Yeah, hi, hey. I need your help," Gogo says quickly, not looking at her. Honey Lemon feels something in her stomach sink, but she shakes it off and smiles wider. "What's up?"  
  
"I banged up my bike, and I fixed it, but I'm not sure it can hold two people, so I need someone to help me test it." Gogo shifts, hands in her pockets, before raising her gaze to Honey Lemon's.  
  
"Wh —" Honey Lemon blinks, squints at her. "Are you asking me to get onto a bike that might not be able to hold me to see if it can hold me in the first place?" Another thought occurred to her and she frowned. "Do you even let people ride your bike other than you? Why does it affect you if it can't hold two people?"  
  
Gogo seems to flush, but she says, "Look, I'll have a first aid kit and everything, it's fine —"  
  
"Are we going to need it?" Honey interrupts, and Gogo looks like she wants to kick a wall now.  
  
"Do you wanna help or not?"  
  
"Less and less. But yeah, sure, why not." Honey shrugs. She keeps walking down the hallway and Gogo walks alongside, muttering to herself.  
  
They reach the end of the hallway and emerge into the sunlight, and Gogo immediately grabs Honey Lemon's hand and starts leading her to the parking lot, Honey Lemon sputtering at her tight grip but more or less following.  
  
"There." Gogo is pointing to a motorcycle. Honey Lemon lets out an "Oh!" at the sight, and Gogo stares back at her. "What?"  
  
"I thought you meant, like, a bicycle. This makes more sense."  
  
"What — alright. Fine. C'mon." She sets off towards the motorcycle and Honey Lemon follows. Until she doesn't, and Gogo glances back at her. "What now?"  
  
"I don't have a helmet."  
  
"Fuck's sake." Gogo kicks the bike and sits down on the pavement, seeming more frustrated at herself than anything else. Honey Lemon peers at her for a minute, then sits down near her.  
  
"Sorry I can't help with the bike."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the bike."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gogo presses her hands to her eyes and snaps, "It was an excuse to take you on a ride, alright? You mentioned something about wishing you could get around the city faster earlier, and I dunno, I wanted to help but I didn't wanna look stupid, y'know?"  
  
"That's not stupid!" Honey Lemon says, shifting closer to her. "That's like, one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me."  
  
Gogo snorts, and Honey Lemon shakes her head. "Okay, a lot of people do really nice things for me, but seriously, Gogo. This is really sweet."  
  
Gogo shrugs. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"It is!" Honey Lemon stands up and holds out her hand to Gogo, who eyes her for a moment before taking her hand and allowing Honey to haul her up. "You still want to take that ride?"  
  
Gogo blinks, and a smile breaks out on her lips. "You do need a helmet, though."  
  
"Oh, for sure! Do you have an extra?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Honey Lemon frowns and runs a hand through her hair, chewing her lower lip as she stares thoughtfully at the pavement. "So... we should find one."  
  
"Uh-huh." Gogo sounds absentminded, but Honey Lemon shrugs it off and says, "How about I look for one and tomorrow we can do this?"  
  
"Sounds good." Gogo flashes her a rare grin and Honey Lemon nods before starting to walk away.  
  
"I'll text you if I find one!" she calls, "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
honey: look what i found at a thrift store !!!!!!  
  
honey: [img01.png]  
  
gogo: it's very you  
  
honey: thank you!!!  
  
gogo: yeah  
  
gogo: hey is it okay if i head over now  
  
honey: uhh yeah sure! any reason? :O  
  
gogo: not really  
  
gogo: just feel like going for a ride  
  
honey: okay! do you remember how to get here??  
  
gogo: yes i'll be there soon  
  
honey: ok !! see you then :)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Hey, Gogo!"  
  
Gogo looks up from her phone and grins back at Honey Lemon as she comes down the front steps of her apartment. "Hey."  
  
Honey stops a few feet away from the bike with a puzzled look on her face, the pink helmet she had found held at her side. "So... how do I —"  
  
"Put the helmet on and hop on." Gogo puts her own helmet back on to demonstrate and gestures behind her. Honey nods, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth again, and puts on her helmet before cautiously moving over and getting on behind Gogo. She hesitates again, clearly unsure what else to do, and Gogo grabs her hands and places them at her own hips. "Just hold on to me," she says, and Honey mumbles something about precarious positions before Gogo revs the motorcycle and she squeals. Gogo laughs and says, "Where to?"  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Honey stumbles getting off the bike, pulling off her helmet and shaking out her hair, putting her glasses back on while Gogo secures the bike on the sidewalk in front of the Lucky Cat Cafe.  
  
"Hey, girls!" Cass calls from the counter, "What are you up to?"  
  
"I offered to give Honey a ride on my bike and she wanted to come here," Gogo replies.  
  
Cass glances at Honey, who has not yet wiped the smile or the look of exhilaration off her face, and raises her eyebrows with a smile of her own. "Isn't that nice of you!"  
  
Gogo shrugs and slides into a booth, Honey following to sit opposite her. Honey adjusts her glasses and turns her smile to Gogo. "Do you always drive that fast?"  
  
"Close enough. I had someone to impress this time," Gogo says casually, picking up a menu and flipping through a few pages. Honey pauses, then flushes pink as her earrings.  
  
"You don't need to impress me, Gogo."  
  
Gogo barely glances back up at her before she says, "Oh, I know."  
  
Honey blinks and then busies herself with her phone. If she didn't know better, she'd think Gogo was flirting.  
  
Neither of them end up ordering anything other than coffee, and they spend some time talking about nothing in particular. Gogo mentions offhandedly that she has a stop she'd like to make before she drops Honey back off, and Honey agrees. Otherwise, it's complaints about college life, sharing weird stories, and, for a few minutes, speaking in hushed tones about San Fransokyo's mysterious heroes.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Strangely enough, they don't make a stop before Honey's apartment. There's one moment when Gogo seems ready to turn onto one street, and then changes her mind and continues straight ahead. Honey wonders briefly if she should ask about it, but decides if it were noteworthy Gogo would say something.  
  
At the door to her apartment complex, Honey waves, and Gogo makes a vague gesture in return before tearing off the second Honey's inside.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
A bewilderingly short time later, Gogo has agreed to be Honey's roommate to help them both deal with living costs, and on the third night since Gogo moved in Honey sits awake and staring at the underside of Gogo's half of the bunk.  
  
She's pretty sure it's actually illegal for Gogo Tomago to be causing her this much emotional turmoil. As in, she could probably legitimately sue her, for money.  
  
Gogo's not at all a morning person and she's criticized every detail of every movie or show they've watched together so far, and combining just those two with a host of other qualities Gogo seems like the worst roommate ever.  
  
But she's not. And it's infuriating, almost.  
  
She's good company --- even with all her complaining, she makes plenty of good conversation and a great debate partner, she's not a total slob, she's weirdly responsible and sometimes it rubs off... In general, Gogo is really, really cool. None of that is really the big problem, though.  
  
The big problem is that Honey really likes her. Butterflies-in-the-stomach, warm-and-fuzzy-when-you-smile, oh-god-you-winked-and-I'm-dying-now, please-kiss-me like.  
  
It's incredibly inconvenient. She squeezes her eyes shut and pulls her blanket over her head. This is the last thing she wants to deal with right now.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
She blinks awake to the sound of wood creaking, and after some initial confusion she recognizes it as the sound of Gogo climbing down from the top bunk. After some fumbling, she manages to put her glasses on, and whispers, "Gogo? What are you doing?"  
  
"Bathroom. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Mmkay." Honey takes her glasses back off and closes her eyes. She's just started to nod off again when the creaking starts again, and she opens her eyes again for a moment, then falls right back to sleep.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Hey, Wasabi?"  
  
Wasabi responds "Yes?" without looking away from his project. Gogo shifts, adjusts her jacket, and says, "Can I talk to you for, like, two seconds?"  
  
"Your timer starts now." He glances up to see Gogo scowling at him and rolls his eyes. "Joke. What's up? Did Fred break something?"  
  
"Privately."  
  
"Alright." He follows her out the door of the Nerd Lab and gives her a once over after they're outside, noting that Gogo seems almost nervous. She runs a hand through her hair and speaks after a tense moment.  
  
"Hey, so, don't tell anyone what I'm gonna tell you. It's kinda personal."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
Gogo nods slowly, then says, "I think I told you already that I'm gay."  
  
"You did. You told all of us pretty much the second you walked in for the first time."  
  
Gogo snorts, and then she's quiet again for a moment. Her voice is uncharacteristically soft when she says, "I kinda like Honey."  
  
Wasabi opens his mouth, closes it, then finally says, "Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah." Gogo's eyes are on the floor, but Wasabi can see a faint smile rise to her lips. "She's... really great."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Gogo jerks her head up and stares at him, then shakes her head. "I was gonna get her flowers," she says, "But I chickened out." Her expression turns to one of frustration and she turns and kicks the wall with a grimace. "The most basic of gestures and I couldn't do it."  
  
"Well," Wasabi says slowly, "Have you considered... trying again?"  
  
Gogo shrugs. "I dunno. I'll figure it out. I just wanted to let someone know." Her grimace deepens. "For some reason. I'm going back in. Thanks, Wasabi."  
  
"Don't mention it," he replies as Gogo turns and pushes back into the lab, and he stands there for another few seconds for following.  
  
As he comes in, he hears Honey's chirp of "Hi, Gogo! What was that about?" and Gogo's reply of "Nothing. What are you up to?" From the corner of his eye he sees Gogo leaning against Honey's table, intently listening to Honey's explanation of her current experiments, occasionally asking a question or making a comment but otherwise letting her talk. It's actually a fairly common occurrence, but now he notices a soft smile on Gogo's face, sometimes breaking into a wide grin or a laugh. He wonders to himself if even that is unfamiliar, and how long Gogo has liked Honey.  
  
It's none of his business. But he makes a mental note to himself to tell Gogo good luck next he gets a chance.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Gogo! Watch out!"  
  
Gogo wheels around just in time to dodge a blast of energy, Honey's sigh of relief just audible over the coms. "You okay?" she asks, and Gogo barely has time to answer in the affirmative before another beam decimates the wall two inches to her left. It appeared that their adversary had picked their favored target.  
  
"Draw attention away from Gogo! Force them to balance their focus!" Hiro yells as he and Baymax wheel around the top of the weirdly tank-like vehicle their enemy had somehow come into the possession of. The team answered in the vein of "Got it," and set to being as much of a nuisance as possible.  
  
They fought like that for a while, seeming at times to wear down the tank (or whoever was inside) and definitely doing some damage, until the tank rumbles to a sudden stop. There's silence in the half-ruined park for a moment, and for the first time they can hear sirens coming their way.  
  
"Law enforcement will be here within five minutes," Baymax announces, and Fred says, "Loud sirens, then." Gogo says, "Is that it? Are we done?"  
  
She sees Honey start to step forward from where she had been hidden, throwing her chemical balls from safety, and doesn't even manage to get out the first syllable of a warning before there's a flash of light and Honey screams.  
  
Gogo moves on instinct, racing towards the smoke that went up after the tank apparently let out one last shot, and doesn't realize she's shouting along with the rest of the team until she reaches it.  
  
"Honey, come on, please," she's plunged into the slowly clearing smoke and started shoving rubble aside blindly, reaching out, trying desperately to find her, it couldn't have incinerated her, she has to be here somewhere, and then Fred is nearby too, she faintly registers Hiro, Baymax, and Wasabi dealing with whoever was in the tank but she's not listening.  
  
"Come on, come on," she sees a flash of pink through the thinning smoke and dives towards it, pulling rubble away and inhaling at the sight of Honey, motionless and silent. "She's over here," she yells, her voice wobbling, and she bends to scoop her up as best she can with the foot or so of difference in their heights, sitting down and propping her up, waiting for Fred to come — he can carry her. She wants so badly to pull Honey's helmet off and make sure she's breathing, but with the smoke around them right now she might as well stop breathing the second Gogo does so — it'll have to wait. She sits, trembling, as Fred makes his way over, and eventually hoists her up in a bridal carry. Gogo clings to his side as they make their way to the rest of the team, who stand at the ready to leave the second the police show up, the culprit restrained by the tank and glaring daggers at them.  
  
"Baymax," Gogo croaks, and the robot extends his arms to take her from Fred. His head swivels to look at each of the rest of the team in turn, and he says, "Scan complete. Medical attention is advised."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, buddy, let's get out of here, okay?" Hiro pats Baymax's head, and after some rearranging they take off, leaving Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi on the ground.  
  
Gogo glances at the two of them. "You guys can get back okay?"  
  
Fred says, "Oh, for sure," and promptly picks Wasabi up and flings him over his shoulder. Wasabi yells, "Dude! A warning next time?"  
  
Gogo nods, turns, and runs.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
It's reassuring to have adrenaline surging through her again. It had seemed to drain away just as she found Honey, and with it she finds it a lot harder to be afraid, or cry, or other stupid things like that.  
  
She arrives at the manor too soon, and hesitates before opening the doors. Heathcliff stands just in the foyer, and he nods at her as she passes. "Guest room three," he says, and Gogo runs again.  
  
She makes it up the stairs with relative ease, considering she's in a half-panic and basically wearing glorified roller blades. The door is already open, and she starts pulling off her armor as she comes in, keeping her eyes locked anywhere from the bed she can see in the corner of her eye. She sets her helmet down on a shelf, her gauntlets down next to them and tosses the rest of it in various places around the room — Fred doesn't care. He takes worse care of his, although Hiro is giving her a dirty look as she finally turns towards the bed. She looks at him, then at Baymax at the side of the bed, and then at Honey.  
  
Her stomach lurches. Baymax has cleaned her up a bit, but not much yet — blood trails from her lips to her chin, and her nose is a mess of red as well. It looks like she smashed her head into something when she got hit, and Gogo catches sight of her helmet on the floor — it's crushed beyond use, and if Gogo didn't feel sick already she does now. She can even see part of what looks like a giant scrape on Honey's forehead — she'll almost definitely have a concussion.  
  
There are bandages wrapped around her shoulder, as well, and Gogo sinks back into one of several convenient armchairs in these guest rooms, putting her face in her hands.  
  
"A doctor's attention would be greatly beneficial," Baymax says, and Gogo whispers, "Fuck."  
  
"Hey, sorry we took a little bit — oh, Jesus," Fred says from the doorway.  
  
Wasabi peers over his shoulder and takes on a somber expression. "That doesn't look good."  
  
"Oh, doesn't it?" Gogo hisses, and Wasabi frowns.  
  
"What do you want me to say? 'Get well soon?'"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Alright, that's fair."  
  
The room goes quiet but for Baymax's occasional announcements of Honey's various wounds — "Blunt trauma to head and chest," "Fractured collarbone," "Minor blood loss." It doesn't take long for Gogo to tell him to shut up too.  
  
They can't go to a doctor — they'd ask too many questions. Their only option is to let Baymax do what he can for as long as he needs to. The sun has started to set before anyone is willing to accept that Baymax is going to have to stay overnight, and Fred promises to check in every so often as an exhausted Hiro and Wasabi start heading out the door. He turns to Gogo, who stands in the doorway, and says, "Aren't you going?"  
  
Gogo stares at him blankly, and after a minute Fred shrugs. "Okay. Come find me if anything happens."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Gogo falls asleep in the chair in guest room three. She wakes up briefly later, when Hiro comes to drop off Baymax's charging port so he won't run out of battery overnight, but otherwise just sleeps, albeit restlessly.  
  
At 3:27 am, according to her phone, Baymax wakes her gently up.  
  
"Wh — Baymax, it's —-"  
  
"Honey Lemon is awake," he says, "She is weak, but she will be okay with plenty of rest and care."  
  
Gogo jerks out of her chair and approaches the bed as fast as she dares, slowing when she reaches it and peering at Honey. Her eyes are still closed, but she opens them a fraction when Gogo bends over her. Honey cracks a small smile and rasps, "Hi, Gogo."  
  
"Hey. Don't talk too much. You're gonna be okay."  
  
"I know." Honey's voice is soft and strained, but that smile remains as she locks gazes with Gogo. "Baymax told me what happened. Is everyone else okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone's fine, Honey." Gogo manages to smile back at her. "You scared the shit out of us."  
  
Honey closes her eyes again. "Gotta stay on your toes," she murmurs. Gogo snorts.  
  
"Go back to sleep, nerd. You gotta wake up again sooner or later, so enjoy it."  
  
"Concussions are dumb."  
  
"Yeah. Sleep."  
  
"Mmkay."  
  
Gogo glances at Baymax. "You know when to wake her up?"  
  
"She does not show a serious brain injury when I scan her. I will only have to wake her up one or two times." Baymax points towards the chair. "You should sleep as well. She will be okay."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Baymax." Gogo shoots off a quick text message to Wasabi before settling back into the chair with a groan.  
  
"You have made a noise of discomfort."  
  
"I'm fine, Baymax. Just a little sore."  
  
"Sleep will aid in your recovery."  
  
"I know, dude. I'm trying." Gogo closes her eyes and sighs again, letting herself drift off without much trouble.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Honey had to stay at the apartment and recover for several weeks, Gogo checking in on her throughout the day and helping any way she could when she could be there. Honey ate a lot of chicken noodle soup for someone who didn't have a cold, insisting that if she believed in it enough it would have a Placebo affect and she would feel better faster. Gogo pointed out that the Placebo affect was psychological and wouldn't help her physical wounds heal, and Honey called her a wet blanket and threw a pillow at her.  
  
Once Gogo returned to the apartment after her classes to find Honey cocooned in a few blankets on the small couch, her laptop balanced precariously on the pile while she typed away, evidently working on something for school. She glances up with a cheery smile as Gogo comes in and only hums in response when Gogo says, "You seem to be feeling better, then."  
  
Gogo flops down on the couch and pulls out her phone, not really sure what she's looking for as she browses around, and looks up when Honey shifts on the couch. She raises her eyebrows as she realizes Honey is struggling to rearrange her blankets away without letting her laptop fall, and asks, "You need some help?"  
  
"I got it," Honey says, but she doesn't scowl when Gogo reaches over anyways, just smiles at her and then offers her part of some of the blankets. Gogo looks at them in confusion, and Honey says, "It's kinda cold in here, so..."  
  
"Oh," Gogo says, and after a moment of hesitation she scoots in closer and tucks the blanket around herself, leaning slightly into Honey's side. Honey hums again, apparently content with the situation, and continues typing along.  
  
They sit like that for a while, Honey yawning once or twice, until Gogo quietly says, "Hey, Honey?"  
  
Honey glances at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember when I told that dumb lie because I wanted to give you a ride on my motorcycle, and then later I said I wanted to go somewhere before I dropped you off, and then we just came right here?"  
  
"Yeah. I figured you just forgot. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to stop at a flower shop," Gogo says. "I was gonna buy flowers. For you. But I chickened out." Honey goes quiet besides her, and Gogo closes her eyes. "Sorry."  
  
"No, that's — really sweet. And cute." Gogo opens her eyes again, wide this time, and stares up at Honey. She has a shy smile on her face and Gogo finds herself mirroring it.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah! You wanted to get me flowers. That's really..." Honey trails off and goes quiet again before saying softly, "I really like you."  
  
"Nerd," Gogo says, without thinking, then grins wider when Honey laughs. "But, uh. I like you too."  
  
"That's very convenient."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
Honey's eyes are gleaming, her hair falling over her eyes a little bit, and Gogo can see a smattering of tiny freckles around her eyes. She's not sure how she never saw them before, but it doesn't matter, because now she's sitting on her heels on the couch, face almost level with Honey's, and she's leaning in, and Honey closes the cover of her laptop and leans in too, closing her eyes.  
  
Honey's lips are chapped, more so than Gogo realized — she usually wears lipgloss to cover it, but it's not unpleasant. Gogo's hand goes to the dip between Honey's shoulder and neck and she draws in closer, Honey smiling into the kiss and still smiling when she pulls away, cheeks flushed as she goes to tuck some stray hair back into her headband.  
  
"You're really pretty," Gogo says without thinking, again. Honey giggles.  
  
"You're pretty, too," she says, and Gogo settles back to rest against her shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
"Can we figure this out later?" she murmurs. Honey replies, "Yeah, of course."  
  
They sit like that for another while.

**Author's Note:**

> im @hiwrighter on tumblr when it comes to writing!  
> also, i pretty much havent touched this since feb 6th (i cant be fucked goin through and adding italics rn djdjdjdj). i figured i might as well get it out there while im procrastinating lol. might write more sometime but it wont be tied specifically to this probably  
> edit 3/16/18: added spaces for better readability! ill be doing that to all my stuff over the next coupla days when i get the chance :)


End file.
